


Actions speak louder than words

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hugs, Insecurity, Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no talking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Rottmnt leo scenario where he has a s/o, where Leo worries about his red stripes and s/o just goes over and cups his cheeks and kisses his nose, (I’d like the scenario to lead off with just that and s/o doesn’t say anything about his stripes. Figuring they’re actions would be enough here)?
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 23
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for the request, it was pretty fun to do. I tried really hard not to use dialogue except for the beginning, I'm hoping it's still easy to follow along. Hope you enjoy!

"Leo what's wrong, you never miss game night?" you asked, pulling the blue curtain away and entering his room. Your eyes sort out Leo, his shell pushed against the wall while his legs dangled off of the side of the bed, the room's only light was the small lamp on his bedside. 

Sitting next to him on the bed, your body sinking into the mattress, you gazed at his features. His brows were knitted together, his lips pulled down into a frown, his eyes unfocused clearly lost in his own mind. Frowning yourself, you continued to stare at him hoping this would break him away from his thoughts; of course, it didn't.

Nudging his shoulder with your own, Leo's head flicked over to you. His eyes were wide, mouth pulled open in a silent yelp. You stared back up at him, eyes silently begging him to tell you what was wrong. Leo couldn't handle the pressure of your gaze, were you looking at his stripes? Oh who was he kidding, of course you were looking at his stripes!

How could you not put your attention on them, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Leo felt the dark parts of his mind take over again, all the self-doubt flooding to the front of his brain. You watched as he coward away from you, huddling in on himself, burying his face into the comfort of his arms.

Groaning internally, you leaned closer to him, pecking the exposed areas of his cheeks hoping to get a reaction out of him. But nothing. Huffing out an annoyed breath, you continued to trail faint little kisses up his arm. Feeling his body loosen as you continued, your hands rubbed at his shoulder, smiling when he started to relax.

Pulling back with a small smile, you watched as he pulled his head away and looked at you. His eyes were watery, making you frown again. Taking this as a bad sign, Leo went to cower away again. Taking his cheeks in your hands you pulled his face closer to yours, seeing how his eyes avoided your own, your brain slowly started to connect the dots.

Earlier today Donnie had said something about Leo's stripes, stating that he's different because he has them compared to his brothers. This was all in an attempt to help explain different turtle species to Mikey who sometimes got confused between certain types. However, Leo must have taken this the wrong way and soon after retreated to his room, shoulders slumped over. He didn't want to be different, these striped basically illuminated that he was different. Why couldn't any of his brothers have something scar them so he wouldn't feel so bad.

Leaning closer with a sweet intention, Leo watched dumbfounded. It wasn't long until he felt the faint feeling of your soft lips gently pecking his red stripes. His eyes closed at the sensation, shivering when your lips ghosted over his eyes on their pursuit to finish his left stripe. As soon as that was done you moved onto the right, repeating the same action. 

Pulling away, you made sure to nuzzle your nose against his beak, praying that he got the message. Leo's eyes fluttered open, a warm smile finally breaking out onto his face. Pulling your closer, his arms engulfed you into a hug, your body firmly pressed against his plastron. Staring into each others eyes, you made a move for his lips, gently pressing yours against his in an effort to truly solidify how you felt about him,  _ all _ of him; you knew he could never misunderstand this message.

After all, people always did say actions speak louder than words.


End file.
